In recent years, determining the physical characteristics of crops being harvested during harvesting has become increasingly important. Further, it is also increasingly important to determine these crop characteristics with a higher resolution. In previous years, knowing crop characteristics on a field by field basis was enough. Recently it has become increasingly important to determine crop characteristics on a meter-by-meter, row-by-row, or even plant-by-plant basis.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved arrangement for sensing crop characteristics in an agricultural harvesting head, and more particularly in a corn head.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a system.